


На грани дружбы

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Romeo und Julia, das Musical
Genre: M/M, драма, романс, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>где пролегает тонкая грань между дружбой и любовью? И есть ли разница для королей ночной Вероны?</p>
            </blockquote>





	На грани дружбы

Ненависть. Первое слово, которое приходит на ум, когда произносят гордо «Верона». Два клана, две силы, а за ними — безликие воины, ненавидящие, потому что так повелось еще до их рождения. И не помнит уже никто, даже главы семей, почему горит из поколения в поколение эта ненависть. 

Но Бенволио видел в мешанине яростных взглядов один, который цепью держал его душу, не позволяя ей ослабнуть и выпустить на волю полного ненависти зверя, как это обычно случалось, стоило Монтекки и Капулетти встретиться на узких улочках города. 

Бенволио был счастлив своей судьбой, несмотря на раннее сиротство. И счастлив не по обыкновению, хотя кормилица первым делом учила его в вечерних молитвах благодарить Бога, ниспославшего сеньоре Монтекки, его тетке, сыночка всего годом младше. Наследнику Монтекки нужен был друг, и сеньора приблизила Бенволио к себе. Так у него появился молочный брат — Ромео.

Так вот, Бенволио был счастлив такому повороту в его жизни, и сердце его с малых лет было предано одному только Ромео. Иногда ему, наслушавшемуся серенад, казалось, что Ромео – самый настоящий принц, добрый, смелый, справедливый, который принесет мир враждующему городу, но который пропадет без своего верного оруженосца. 

Ромео действительно отличался от толпы подростков, собравшихся вокруг него. То ли воспитание сказывалось, то ли было в его крови что-то от древних королей, то ли на уроках, которые ему давал учитель из Генуи, он узнал что-то особенно важное, превосходящее доступные пониманию обычных мальчишек вещи. 

Дрался он, к примеру, редко, только когда не драться было нельзя. А так все старался разнять взмыленных мальчишек, даром что уступал им по силе. Иногда Бенволио, осматривая разбитую губу или ссадины на коленках, в сердцах кричал на него, на посмеивающегося Меркуцио, обзывал их безмозглыми идиотами, проклинал и посылал к дьяволу. Но никогда ни на шаг не отходил. 

Так они и росли на пыльных улочках Вероны, втроем против всего света. Ромео и Меркуцио — во всем первые, и Бенволио — молчаливо в их тени. 

Частенько, ожидая Ромео возле церкви, Бенволио гадал, о чем часами беседует его принц с отцом Лоренцо. Ромео мог задержаться после мессы или просто так забежать по дороге домой — и потеряться во времени. Потом выходил, изумленно понимая, что на город опустилась ночь, приподнимал брови и похлопывал друга по плечу: «Забыли?» Бенволио прижимал его к себе и смеялся в ответ: «Конечно!»

А потом они выросли. Меркуцио все чаще исчезал куда-то с вечера, а под утро приходил довольный и уставший. Не то чтобы Бенволио не догадывался, где он пропадает, но как-то не думал над этим. 

Вскоре в их компании стали появляться девушки, а вино стало крепче. И в угаре полночных танцев он все чаще натыкался на блестящий взгляд Ромео, вокруг шеи которого обвивались чьи-то тонкие ручки. Бенволио пьянел от этого взгляда быстрее, чем от вина, и в последний момент вспоминал о сидящей на его коленях девушке, каждый раз новой.   
Порой Бенволио отчаянно хотелось вернуться в детство, где все было просто и понятно, где они с Ромео по ночам теснились на одной кровати и глядели в густо-синее, беззвездное небо. Каждый мечтал о своем. Ромео мечтами делился редко, но все они были похожи на приключенческие романы. Бенволио заслушивался и о своих, куда более приземленных мечтаниях не говорил. Так они и засыпали, прижавшись друг к другу.   
Теперь даже самые невинные объятия, на которые по привычке был щедр Ромео, доводили Бенволио едва ли не до падучей болезни. Он истово молился в церкви, но ночами, в хмельном полубреду, раз за разом вспоминал блестящие, веселые глаза и алые от вина и поцелуев губы своего принца. 

Ромео же все реже наведывался к отцу Лоренцо и вне дружеского круга стал еще более молчалив. Он будто пытался разгадать головоломную загадку и даже порывался иногда рассказать Бенволио о своих мыслях, но замирал на полуслове и, опустив голову, брел дальше, не разбирая дороги. «Влюблен, — отмахивался Меркуцио. — Вот увидишь, я познакомлю его с одной птичкой — и его грусть как рукой снимет!»

«Одну птичку» звали Розалиной, и Бенволио вынужден был признать правоту Меркуцио. Ромео ожил. Он снова задорно смеялся, пропадал до утра в комнатке своей дамы сердца, казался совершенно влюбленным и безмятежным. Даже кровавая драка с Тибальтом Капулетти и его приятелями, из которой Монтекки вышли едва живые, но не побежденные, привела Ромео неожиданно в боевое состояние духа. 

Тот пир Бенволио в последствие вспоминал много раз. Они веселились ночь напролет, вино лилось рекой, в том числе и на них самих, оставляя на коже и одежде липкие пятна. Девушки с гордостью сдавались на милость победителям, а те неохотно отрывались от жарких рассказов, чтобы поцеловать призывно приоткрытый ротик. 

Ромео обнимал Розалину, то и дело зарывался пальцами в ее пышные кудри; целовал тонкую шейку, соскальзывал ладонью к груди, едва прикрытой кружевом платья, крепко обхватывал за талию, усаживая удобнее на коленях. Бенволио украдкой ловил каждое его движение, каждый тяжелый вздох и мысленно проклинал себя за эту слабость.  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь? — спросила, капризно качая ножкой, его сегодняшняя подруга. 

— Ну что ты, крошка! — Бенволио силой заставил себя отвернуться от Ромео и прикоснуться к плотно сжатым губкам своими, искусанными. — Разве может не нравиться ангел, спорхнувший с витража в церкви патера Лоренцо? Кстати, не будет ли он искать тебя перед утренней службой? 

Девушка довольно заулыбалась и сама потянулась за поцелуем, а Бенволио вдруг подумал, что не помнит ее имени. 

Расходились по домам уже на рассвете, в тот тихий час, когда небо едва светлеет на востоке, но город еще спит. Они брели вдвоем вдоль высокой, увитой виноградной лозой стены, то и дело приваливаясь к шершавому камню плечом или неловко цепляясь за упругие ветви. Бенволио шел в шаге от Ромео, осторожно придерживая его за талию, и замирал каждый раз, когда сонный и захмелевший, тот, опираясь рукой на стену, останавливался и поднимал голову. Губы его припухли и потрескались от долгих поцелуев, взгляд был темный, все еще рассеянный, и Бенволио особенно остро понимал, что пропал и не будет ему места в райском саду.   
— Идем, Ромео, — он прижал безвольное тело друга к себе крепче. — Мы у дома Капулетти, надо убираться отсюда, пока еще есть силы. 

Ромео вывернулся из его рук и с тихим стоном опустился на землю, прислонившись спиной к стене.   
— Ромео, если нас увидит Тибальт, он нас передушит, как котят! Мы на ногах едва держимся! 

— Пусть убивает, — равнодушно шепнул Ромео и прикрыл глаза. 

Бенволио выругался вслух, схватил друга за руки и с силой рванул на себя.   
— Ах, дьявол! Бенволио! Ты с ума сошел?!

Ромео очнулся от полусна и теперь сердито хмурился, но Бенволио уверенно перехватил его холодную ладонь и споро зашагал прочь от вражеского особняка.   
«Пусть говорит, что хочет, пусть хоть проклинает!» — думал он, хотя прекрасно знал, что друг его не в себе и мечтает только о постели. 

Они проскользнули в сад Монтекки через дальнюю калитку, как часто делали в детстве, когда сбегали смотреть на полуночные дуэли прежних «королей» ночной Вероны. Все так же, не размыкая рук, добрались до спальни Ромео и заснули вповалку, не найдя в себе сил даже стянуть сапоги.

Ненависть. Каждое солнечное утро, неизбежно приходящее после бурной и хмельной ночи, вызывало в Бенволио бесконтрольную ненависть к миру живых. Голова нещадно трещала, глаза слезились, к тому же затекла левая рука. Кто-то уютно устроился у него на плече, хватко вцепившись в пояс штанов. 

Бенволио старался припомнить хотя бы личико его давешней подруги, но тщетно: память ответов не давала. Тогда он мужественно повернул гудящую голову на бок и приоткрыл один глаз. И задохнулся от неожиданности, уткнувшись носом в рассыпавшиеся по подушке волосы Ромео.

Смутно, тускло закружились в больной голове воспоминания: как, цепляясь друг за друга, перебирались через стену, как не дыша крались по гулким коридорам, как вздрогнули от резкого скрипа двери, и как прогнулась под ними мягкая постель. 

Да, так и было. Проклятая ночь закончилась, и Бенволио не знал, хватит ли ему сил выпутаться из сонных объятий Ромео и забыть, по крайней мере, до следующей ночи о теплом дыхании на шее. Он старался, — Всевышний свидетель! — он делал, что мог. Он осторожно накрыл ладонь друга своей и, переплетя пальцы, отвел обнимающую его руку в сторону. По телу тут же пробежал озноб. Ромео нахмурился во сне и выдохнул: «Нет!», и плотнее прижался к груди Бенволио. Тот в отчаянии сам покрепче обнял спящего.   
Минуты тянулись бесконечно медленно. Бенволио проклинал белый свет, ласково поглаживая Ромео по предплечью. Ну что ему стоило толкнуть его принца в ребра локтем и проорать на ухо «Доброго утречка!», как он делал по обыкновению уже много лет? Ромео, конечно, отвесит ему традиционный подзатыльник, зато утро вернется в свою колею раз и навсегда. Но нет, он стережет тишину спальни назло гудящему городу. 

В окно влетел камень. Снизу раздался заливистый свист. Бенволио вздохнул: если Меркуцио уже на ногах (а это, несомненно, был он — свистевший их условным свистом), то с волшебным утром пора заканчивать.

Бенволио как можно небрежнее стряхнул с себя Ромео и легонько щелкнул его по носу.   
— Вставай, мой прекрасный принц! Твоя принцесса тебя заждалась уже!

— Бенволио!.. — простонал Ромео, зарываясь носом в подушку. — Уйди, Бога ради! И подружек с собой забери! Я спать хочу.

— Э нет, мой милый друг! — Бенволио томно выдохнул и погладил Ромео по щеке. — На сей раз тебе не отвертеться. И потом, неужели ты здесь видишь девушек?

Юный наследник Монтекки раздраженно отмахнулся:  
— Что ты несешь?! Проваливай лучше! 

— Ну вот, а ночью ты был куда сговорчивее!

Бенволио молол чепуху, пряча за шутовством переполняющую его нежность, но Ромео, разом проснувшийся, смотрел на него с граничащим с ужасом непониманием, и его несло.   
— Бенволио, — хрипло проговорил, наконец, Ромео, — ты все еще пьян? Или болен? Что ты городишь?!  
— Кажется, это ты ночью был мертвецки пьян, раз не помнишь ничего! Ну, подумаешь, с кем не бывает! Давай-ка напомню!

И Бенволио, поражаясь собственной дерзости, схватил Ромео за плечи и поцеловал в губы. Тот ошалело охнул и поддался, ответил, сам вцепился в топорщащиеся волосы Бенволио, потянул на себя. Они повалились на постель, не прекращая целоваться, зажмурившись изо всех сил, наощупь цепляясь друг за друга, почти задыхаясь…  
— О, братцы! Я смотрю, ночь у вас закончилась весело! 

Они отпрянули друг от друга, путаясь в одеяле, а Меркуцио с притворной обидой посетовал, что остался не у дел, и вдруг расхохотался.  
— Видели бы вы себя, друзья мои! Как есть — парочка возлюбленных голубков, застигнутых на месте преступления злой кухаркой! 

— Меркуцио! — с укором пробормотал взъерошенный Ромео, и у Бенволио вдруг не нашлось слов, чтобы отшутиться.

Любовь. На воскресной мессе Бенволио поймал себя на том, что впервые слушает проповедь отца Лоренцо вполуха. Его мысли всецело занимал Ромео. Он стоял в первом ряду, рядом с матерью, опустив голову и погрузившись в молитву. 

Когда-то в детстве они приловчились перешептываться во время проповедей. Становились недалеко друг от друга и по цепочке передавали стукнувшие в голову дурные мысли. Ромео нередко доставалось за то, что позорил семью смешками и недостаточно усердно молился.   
В витраже блеснуло солнце, и Бенволио показалось, что ангелы строго глядят на него, словно видят все его помыслы. Он спешно зашептал слова молитвы верных, отгоняя от себя мысль, что он скажет отцу Лоренцо на исповеди. 

Эта мысль грызла его с того самого утра. Нужно ли каяться за поцелуй? Вряд ли наказание последует очень уж строгое. Меркуцио объяснил им, что такие отношения, хоть и существуют с древних времен, у благочестивых христиан не в почете. Впрочем, на глупые забавы молодых и вовсе не станут обращать внимание. 

Но Бенволио больше не заблуждался насчет своих чувств. Это была любовь, почти такая же, о которой барды слагали песни. Выросшая вместе с ним, вросшая в него неискоренимо. Любовь, которой, возможно, никогда не знала Верона, или которую прятали в ее темных подворотнях от случайных глаз. Ромео давеча стал говорить о какой-то любви и на все их дружеские подначки только рукой махал, мол, бессмысленно объяснять.

Теперь Бенволио казалось, что он понимает друга, вот только Ромео все искал кого-то, ждал намечтанного чуда, а он не знал, как скрыть, как погасить в себе пылающее чувство. И изо всех сил молился о спасении своей бедной души.

Ненависть и любовь. Две извечные силы кипели на улицах Вероны, крики страсти и крики ярости разрывали ночь. Рассветный холод разгоняли пряным вином, дружескими объятиями и горящими поцелуями. Бенволио научился, отстраняясь от Ромео, улыбаться с насмешкой и мазать ему губы пролитым на пальцы вином. Ромео в ответ обнимал его за шею и шептал на ухо всякий вздор о звездном небе и понимающем сердце, а наутро сбегал в тенистую рощу на окраине и часами бродил там, погруженный то в сладкие грезы, то в сумрачные думы.   
Ненависть и любовь однажды столкнутся на маскараде и сорвут с себя маски, готовые к смертельной схватке. Проснется старый город, займется над ним алое зарево, потекут по улочкам кровавые реки. И ненависть отступит под напором истерзанных сердец. И любовь победит со страшным счетом. И воцарится в Вероне мир, скрепленный горькими слезами. 

Но пока Бенволио лишь церемонно кланяется сеньоре Капулетти и ее дочери, встретившимся ему в одном из проулков. И спешит на поиски Ромео, чтобы пожелать тому доброго утра.


End file.
